Letters From Lily
by Animic
Summary: Lily Luna Potter commits suicide. This is her story. Lily/Scorpius


So, this took me awhile to write to a point that I was accepted with it. It is actually rather sad and I cried during it. Just warning you. But I'm very satisifed with it. Hope you like it!

**Letters from Lily**

**

* * *

**

The entire Great Hall was silent. Almost as if their speech had been taken from them. Almost as if all hope in the world just vanished into thin air. And regardless of her family and friends, all eyes in the Great Hall turned to one person and one person alone. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

The death of Lily Luna Potter came as a shock to everyone. But no one was affected as much as Scorpius was. Because it was his fault. If only he had never existed, the Potter family would be whole. And maybe the blame would not be placed upon him so much.

Scorpius rose from his seat. No one could blame him to want to be alone and nobody tried to stop him. As he stood from the Slytherin table, the eyes of Gryffindor were all on him. A gathering of mixed expressions. Some were plainly obvious. One stood out to him. James Sirius Potter.

As Scorpius passed him, James stood. His arms were folded. His eyes were red and damp from the flow of pre-existing tears, but they were strong and angry. Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks and stared back. His gaze was not angry. It was a look of hurt, love, and misery. Being a Malfoy, he inherited the wimp quality. Malfoy was not too strong nor too brainy. He was not brave, either. James Potter had always intimidated him.

One silent tear escaped his eye as he forced himself to continue forward. Heads turned to watch him exit the Great Hall. The headmaster did not try to stop him nor did he try to speak. The pain that he was going through at the moment was unbearable for a loved one to die was always painful; no matter what way you looked at it.

There was a minute interlude before anything happened again. James had sat down after Scorpius had left and the entire Great Hall remained silent. There was one pair of eyes that had no tears at the moment. They were not sad or crying, but angered. Albus Severus Potter.

He sat at the Slytherin table. It was a shock to the entire family but most of them saw it coming. There was a sly and dark side in him that his own father noticed right away. He inherited Harry's temper and, like Harry, was not very talented at controlling it. Albus stood up and glared towards the Gryffindor table. Towards his brother, James, who glared back.

The family was at a crossroads. The friendship between Scorpius and Lily and Albus tore the Potter and Weasley family apart, slightly. Scorpius had one friend and one friend only. And that just so happened to be Albus.

Albus walked past the Gryffindor table, past his brother and the majority of his other family members. Most of them had been to Hogwarts and graduated. Others still remained. But the family was well spread out throughout the houses. Rose Weasley and Molly Weasley were in Ravenclaw. Hugo Weasley and Teddy Lupin were in Hufflepuff. And Albus was in Slytherin. Everyone else made it to the loving Gryffindor. Lily had been a Gryffindor, not surprisingly.

There were no words spoken. Some things were just better left unsaid. The implied words were cold and hateful. Albus did not approve of James tormenting Scorpius. Scorpius probably cared more for Lily than all of her family members combined. He loved her from the beginning and he'll love her until the end. Nobody understood Scorpius like Albus did.

Albus found Scorpius where he expected him to be. Next to one of the bridges, there was a path that led through the woods down to a shore near the black lake. It was here that Scorpius and Lily officially met for the first time.

At the beginning, Scorpius didn't think much of the Potters. He knew of their name and he knew what they stood for and the stories that his father had told him about Harry Potter, their father. But one day, he saw Lily on the shore skipping rocks into the lake. She had rolled up her shorts, removed her socks and shoes, and waded in the lake, her owl flying carelessly beside her. Her gorgeous red hair flowed in the wind effortlessly and her green eyes were like emeralds. Without warning, Lily had dove into the black lake and stuck her head out of the water, then stood back up.

It was the most beautiful thing Scorpius had ever seen in his life.

And it was in those few seconds that Scorpius realized…he loved her.

Albus put a hand on Scorpius' shoulder but Scorpius made no gesture or response that he even noticed. His mind was all in the past. On the first time he met her.

"He means well," Albus said, slightly defending his older brother.

"He blames me," Scorpius replied, miserably.

Perhaps it was his fault. Maybe if Scorpius had never kissed her, she would still be alive. But he couldn't think of how miserable he would be if his lips had never touched hers. It was a world he never wanted to visit. A world without her. And now he was forced to.

"James blames you because he doesn't want to admit that it's partially his fault too," Albus explained.

That much was true. A relationship was always mutual. Lily wanted Scorpius just as much as Scorpius wanted Lily. Every day, James would tell her, "I will never accept you two together". Every day he would say that. "I will never accept him as a member of our family." "Lily Malfoy will never be your name."

James had definitely pulled a number on Lily. Choosing between the love of your life and your family was not something she took very easily. Though the grudge between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had died down over the years, the memories of hatred remained screwed inside their brains. James was not the only one to disapprove either.

Harry was the same, if not worse. The thought of his daughter dating the son of the man who he indisputably hated…it was unbearable to him. Unforgiving. It didn't matter how many stories she told of Scorpius and how good he was to her. And how happy he made her feel. It didn't matter.

Draco took the news a little better than Harry but he still disapproved. Draco was never that partial to Harry but Harry was never necessarily mean to him. It was mostly the other way around and as Draco had a change of heart near the end, he actually owed Harry a lot. More than he'd ever admit. But every time he saw Scorpius, he asked him if he was sure he wanted to risk everything to be with Lily? Was she really worth all the stress and all the hatred? Draco knew that almost the entire Potter family hated him. Draco would ask him, do you really love her that much?

There was one answer and one answer only that Scorpius would reply to those questions. Yes. Absolutely yes.

There were very few that approved of the relationship. Aside from Albus, there was almost no one. All the Slytherins resented Scorpius for it. Lily was a Gryffindor. End of argument. Of course, none of the Gryffindors approved either. Scorpius was a Slytherin. End of discussion. Rose was easy to talk to. She heard Lily. Also, Rose had always thought Scorpius was cute and a gentleman. So, Lily had Rose and Scorpius had Albus.

But in the end it had become too much for Lily.

"They never gave me a chance," Scorpius moaned. Albus had sat beside him on a log near the shore of the black lake. Albus sighed. He hated what his family had done to Scorpius.

"They didn't want to believe that you were perfect for her. My entire family is extremely prejudiced against Slytherins, especially Malfoys. If you had a sister and I was to date her, it would be no different."

More tears escaped the eyes of Scorpius. He couldn't stop them now. Albus gave him a look of pity. There was nothing he could do for him. Nothing he could say. Scorpius would mourn for the rest of his life….all thanks to the Potter family.

Albus stood. He did not leave but browsed around the shore. On the shore, next to a rock, something caught his eye. One purple shoe. Lily's shoe. Next to the shoe was a bottle…with a piece of paper inside.

"Scorpius…"Albus said. Scorpius's eyes rose. He saw the shoe and stood up, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, and picked up the bottle. Opening it, he poured the piece of paper out and opened it.

_Dear Scorpius, _

_By the time you read this, I will already be dead. I am sorry. It is not my intention to leave you. I love you. _

_I tied a heavy weight to my left shoe and dropped it into the lake from the top of the bridge. But I wanted you to have my right shoe…because you were everything that was right in my life. And I want you to always remember that. _

_I will always love you. _

_Your love always, _

_Lily_

_P.S. Do you remember where we had our first kiss?_

And for the first time in a million years…he smiled.

There was a hole in the wall on the seventh floor in a tower. Made merely seconds ago. And James Sirius Potter's hand was bloody. It was red with anger. The door opened and James's eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights. A flash of red hair entered the room and he knew he was caught.

"James!" a voice screamed. The red-head ran towards where James was and examined the hole in the wall, then examined his hand. James had no answers. No reasoning whatsoever. His eyes were bloodshot and drenched with tears. Fred Weasley II had never seen James this miserable.

"I…I'm sorry," he said, unable to come up with a reasonable excuse. Fred sighed, mumbling an incantation and fixing his hand.

They sat down on the bed and no words were spoken until Fred spoke up. "You know it's not all his fault."

James looked at Fred with almost hatred eyes. Eyes that could kill. But, as the seconds passed, they softened. "Yes…I know."

But Fred was not finished. "She loved him…and if it was possible I think he loved her even more."

"He didn't love her as much as I did, Fred! Nobody can!" James burst out. His eyes were wet with tears and anger. It was obvious he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. His whole life was protecting his baby sister. Thanks to Scorpius, he didn't have a baby sister to protect anymore at all.

Fred looked at James with utter pity. He was close to Lily, too, but not nearly as close as James was. If there was ever a closer sibling relationship than James and Lily, Fred would like to know. James loved Lily and doted on her hand and foot. And boy did Lily ever love her big brother.

Without warning, James collapsed into his cousin, Fred, and Fred wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry, James," was all Fred could manage to say.

"I loved her more than he ever could!" James said firmly. "And he took her away from me! The git took my baby sister away!"

Fred sighed. There wasn't much to say. Many fathers and brothers feel this way after their daughter or sister starts dating. They start wanting to be around their boyfriend instead of their brothers and fathers. It was common and not unheard of. But Fred didn't think James totally understood that Scorpius gave Lily the love that James couldn't. Nor could Albus or her father.

"I don't think you ever gave him a chance, James. Maybe if you just talked to him, you'd realize why she loved him in the first place. You owe it to her," Fred told James.

James glared at Fred with no words. That was something he could not do. James stood to his feet without another word and exited the dormitory. He would go for a stroll to clear his head. He wasn't going to listen to Fred stick up for the jerk that killed his sister.

It's easy to say that James didn't like Scorpius at all. This all started at Scorpius's first day of school on the train. James would have been a second year and his little brother, Albus, would have been just starting.

...

James remembers it like it was yesterday. Scorpius and his two friends entered the train like they owned the place. First years, mind you. His father must have given him extra advice on how to be a git at Hogwarts.

His father had warned him the dangers of the Malfoy family previously. Told him to watch out for his little brother, Albus, for he and Scorpius were in the same year. Then, of course, it was assumed that Albus would have been placed to Gryffindor.

James specifically remembers being seated in a compartment with all the important people in his life: Himself, Albus, Rose, and Fred. They were having a nice talk about Quidditch. Well. James, Albus and Fred II were talking about Quidditch. Rose had her nose stuck in a book as she usually did. Picked that up from her mother.

The compartment door had swung open to reveal three figures: Scorpius Malfoy, Vincent Goyle, and Theodore Nott the third. The entire compartment was silent. Everyone in there knew who Scorpius Malfoy was. They knew what he looked like and who he was by reputation. A snobby little rich kid who accepted nothing but the best. And there was also the fact that he was slightly prejudice against mud-bloods. He wasn't raised to believe that but, hey, it was in his blood.

"So, uh, we need this compartment," Malfoy said. The first words James heard him say. He already hated him. James stood up to look at Scorpius. There was not much difference in height. Just an eleven and a twelve year old glaring each other to pieces.

"I would leave if I was you," James said through gritted teeth and Malfoy gave him the famous Malfoy inherited leer.

Scorpius took a look around the compartment. All he saw was splotches of red hair, green eyes…Gryffindors.

"You're not the Potters?" Scorpius said with a loud chuckle. It was almost like he was embarrassed for them in an unkind way. He looked down nearest him where Rose, Hugo, and Fred sat. "You must be the Weasleys," he stated. With that, he snatched the book Rose was reading out of her hands and Rose let out a small squeak of surprise. At this, Fred and Albus rose to their feet as well. They were very protective of each other, obviously.

Fred made the initiative. James and Fred were in their second year which made them the protector. Albus and Rose were only just starting. "Give it back, Malfoy," Fred spat.

Malfoy raised his eyes. "I just wanted to see what she was reading," he said with a smirk. He turned the book over and suddenly Rose squeaked.

"Give it back, that's my mothers!" she said in a quiet mouse voice. She tried to reach for it but Scorpius held it out of her reach. James pulled her back giving her a mental message saying that they'd take care of it.

"Your mother, eh? Yeah, I've heard a few stories about that know-it-all. See you're falling in her footsteps. Well, lemme give you some advice before you become too nerdy. Don't," he said and winked at her. That alone made all three of them get super pissed off. With that, he dropped the book on the ground with a loud plunk making Rose flip and ran towards the boys feet to grab it before any more damage could be done.

As she was on the ground, Scorpius grabbed a chunk of her hair. When Rose tried to go sit back down in her seat, she made a squeaking, whimpering noise. The entire compartment burst into eruption. Before anything else had happened, Albus had Scorpius in an Indian death grip at the wrist so his hold on Rose loosened. But no one could stop James from tackling him. And no one could mute the words he was saying as he did it, either.

"You dare mess with my family?" he yelled. Malfoy's associates, Goyle and Nott, were at a loss of words when they realized what was going on. But Scorpius was putting up quite a fight. "If I ever see you near my family members again, I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Scorpius pushed James off of him, knocking his head into the doorway causing James to gasp. Scorpius was panting as Nott and Goyle helped him up. "I guess it's true what they say. Family rivalries live on. See ya later, Tybalt," he said, spitting on James and then leaving. James grimaced wiping the spit off his face and stood up, glaring at the direction Scorpius left.

...

James sighed. He could never get that image out of his head of Scorpius grabbing Rose's hair like she was a doll. He'll never forget. He'll never forgive him, either, even though Lily had told him countless times that he was sorry for what happened. Evidently, Scorpius admitted that he was not the best person back in those days. Lily said he was different. James wouldn't believe that.

He found himself all the way at The Hogs Head in Hogsmeade. It's where his memories took him. James and Lily would often have brother-sister dates here every time. That is, until she met Scorpius. Then she went with him to Hogsmeade every weekend and he never got to see her anymore.

James sat at the bar and drummed his fingers on the table. The owner of the bar was an older man named Filch who had evidently inherited the bar from its previous owner. James knew Filch personally and had had many interesting conversations. Filch used to be the caretaker of Hogwarts. Supposedly Harry, his father, had gotten into a lot of trouble while at Hogwarts. The stories were fun to listen to.

"Hey, Filch, can I get a butterbeer?" he asked. Filch nodded and disappeared behind the counter. James looked around. No one was here. He didn't expect anyone to be. The Hogs Head was always empty and no one ever went in. There were rumors that no one ever went out either but James knew better than that.

When Filch came back to the bar he had a glass of Butterbeer in one hand and some other objects in his other.

"I was told to give these to you," Filch said. Then, he disappeared.

James looked down at the objects. It was a present wrapped in paper with a letter on top. He decided to open the letter first. Neatly printed in handwriting that he recognized was James. Carefully, he tore it open.

_My Dearest James,_

_Right now, I am with Grandma and Grandpa. So don't worry about me, dear brother. But I wanted to tell you one last time that I love you. Always have and I always will. And no one, not even Scorpius, could love me like you do. _

_Dad gave this to me. I never told you or Albus about it. It's a cloak. It represents the times that I missed you. The times that, since I ditched you for Scorpius, I went into the boys' dormitory just to watch you sleep. I missed you. Think of me when you wear it. _

_Before you forget, I love you. _

_Your doting sister, _

_Lily. _

_P.S: Scorpius needs you now more than ever to forgive him. I can't imagine what this has done to him. Try to see him as I saw him. _

James sighed as he read the note. He couldn't help but slightly smile. He fingered the cloak in his hands. It took him awhile to realize what it did and it was perfect for the way he felt.

He felt invisible.

Albus was screaming into his pillow. Tears were falling down his cheeks. Why? Why?

He couldn't hide the fact that he had been crying. He couldn't blame his best friend for the death of his sister. He couldn't blame his brother for the death of his sister. All that was left was him. It was his fault. He killed his little sister. He was a murderer.

He looked down at his wrist and gasped through clenched teeth. Cuts and scrapes littered his wrists as blood streaked down and onto his bed sheets. His wand stared longingly at him to perform the one spell that could put him out his misery. The one spell that could tell him it wasn't his fault. _Avada Kedavra._

His eyes closed in pain. No, he couldn't do that. It was already enough on his family for Lily's death. But, then again, Albus was the outcast of the family. Would it really matter much? James had never really cared for him. What's one more Potter down, huh?

Before he knew it, he found himself standing up and walking towards it. His hands closed around the handle of the wand and gripped it tightly as Albus breathed carefully in and out. Was this it? Would this be how he went? Killing himself from the memory of his dead sister? Did he want to know what Hell was? Was that where he would go?

Only one way to find out.

Albus held his wand up towards his head, closing his eyes in pain. He was about to say the words to trigger his death. Death.

"Avada Kedavr-"

"Expelliarmus!"

His wand jolted out of his hand and into the hand of a person standing at the door. The door was barely opened but Albus could make out that face anywhere. It was Zinnia Flint, one of his best friends. And she was only the girl that Albus had been in love with since 1st year.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her clothes were dirty. She was missing one shoe and her hair wasn't dried. She was beautiful. Even when sad.

"How. Could. You. Do. That?" she screamed.

There were no words. Albus's mouth hung open in despair and surprise. There were still tears on his cheeks as well. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess. He was miserable. And he felt sick to his stomach.

Zinnia and Albus exchanged eye contact for a long time. They were both crying. Zinnia fingered the two wands in her possession as she gasped from sadness. Albus looked hopeless. He had nothing to say. There were no words.

Before any conversations could be exchanged, Zinnia took off. Albus sighed, starting after her. He had to explain. What it was, he didn't know, but he had to tell her _something. _

Zinnia made her way into the common room and looked back as she walked. She didn't know if Albus would come or not. She wasn't sure if wanted him to, either. She didn't see him. But she heard him.

One loud thump was enough to tell her that he needed her.

...

Albus was in a white room. White floors. White ceilings. No doors. It was just simply white everywhere. He was sitting on the ground with three other people by his side. Three people that he recognized immediately. They were slightly transparent. Like he was just imagining them. But they were definitely there. He looked around strangely. Where was he?

"Lily," Albus said through a gasped breath. His sister stood before his eyes along with his grandmother and father.

Lily nodded. Tears were on her face. She reached up her hand to wipe them away but they stayed. They were ever going tears. Tears that could not be wiped away. They would stay on her face forever.

"Why?" was all Albus could manage to say. His voice was in agony. Why? Why did she kill herself?

"Please," Lily's voice begged. "Don't."

Albus didn't understand. Don't, what?

"Don't," she said, her tears becoming more visible by the second. "Don't!"

Her voice was now in agony. She was on the ground. Lily and James sr. put their hands on Lily's shoulder. These people were dead. Did that make Albus dead too?

Lily's head rose slightly. Her tears were still there but there was a calm presence to her face. Albus had a feeling that she would never stop crying.

For some reason, Albus understood what she meant by Don't. He wasn't dead. He was only almost dead.

"I won't," he assured her.

"Promise," she snapped.

"Promise."

...

Albus's eyes twitched open and closed. In one second, he realized where he was. In the Hospital Wing. And in that second alone, he was attacked. Attacked by the most beautiful and radiant girl he had ever seen. With the most gorgeous dark brown hair and the cutest pug nose anyone has ever seen.

"Don't ever do that again! Don't!" Zinnia bellowed.

Albus smiled. Don't.

"I won't," he assured her.

"Promise," she snapped.

"Promise."

Zinnia grabbed onto Albus tight and didn't let go for quite some time. Albus put his arm around her with a small smile as she cuddled up into his stomach and ended up lying down next to him. He was happy, which he didn't think he would be given the circumstances.

Later that day, Albus made his way toward the boathouse to think. It helped calm him down. Clear his head. The anger was slowly disappearing. He was trying to get over the fact that this was not his fault. Yet, he couldn't seem to believe it.

This was where Lily and he always used to come to talk. It was their spot. They'd sit on the dock, let their feet dip in the water and talk about everything. Zinnia, Scorpius, James, Mom and Dad, School, Home, everything. It was their spot.

When he went to sit down on his spot on the dock, he saw something. A piece of paper with a rock on top. Curious, he picked it up. It was addressed to him.

_Albus. I thought you'd be here. _

_I know what this is doing to you and I am sorry. I didn't want to do this. This was not my plan. But please believe me when I say that it is NOT your fault. Nor is it James, Scorpius's, or Dad's. No one is at fault. This needed to be done. _

_I need you to do something for me since i can no longer. You are Scorpius's best friend. You are James's brother. Please. I know they can be friends. Do this for me. _

_I left you a present. I didn't want to leave it out here, though, just in case it ran away. Look under your pillow. _

_You really have grown into a handsome man. _

_-Lily_

_P.S. Don't. _

Albus smiled. That Lily….she knew everything, didn't she?

He didn't waste any time. He made his way to his common room right away. He was extremely excited to see what sort of gift she left him.

When he got there, he was honestly surprised. He lifted up the pillow to find a huge spider and he jumped a hundred feet. Why would Lily give him a spider when she died? She knew how much he hated spiders!

Albus stood a good distance away from the spider, holding a book and inching close to it to hit it. He threw the book on top of the spider and smashed it in for a good few seconds, then lifted it away.

But, when he lifted up the book, the spider was in perfect shape. Confused, Albus actually experimented with picking up the spider and then he laughed. On the bottom of the spider was a note that said, "Gotcha." Albus laughed. He laughed. Lily knew exactly what he needed. What Albus needed right now was a laugh…

* * *

Lily and Scorpius were having dinner at the Slytherin table as they always did. She always had dinner with her boyfriend and her brother. James didn't really like that too much but that wasn't his decision.

"What's wrong?" he asked her while he ate his chicken wing.

"I'm sorry," she said, talking to her hands.

"For what?" he asked, curious. Lily never usually had to apologize for anything. She was an angel. Or at least she tried to be.

Lily sighed. "Kiss me," she said. Scorpius didn't have a problem with that and kissed her. He was just going in for a peck but she held the kiss in longer. It became deep and romantic, catching Scorpius off guard.

Scorpius chuckled. "I don't know what you did but you're forgiven," he said smirking. Lily did not smile back.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed…goodbye, Scorpius Malfoy," she said. She turned towards her brother, Albus, and smiled. "You've grown into such a handsome man, Albus. I'm so lucky to have a brother like you," she told him. Albus couldn't help but blush.

"You know you're my world, Lils," he said, smiling as he, too, scarfed down a chicken wing.

Lily, again, smiled but only half-heartedly. "Goodbye, Albus." Then, she made her way towards the Gryffindor table. She tackled her eldest brother, James, in a bear hug which he eagerly returned.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being my best friend," she said through a smile. "I love you, older brother." She kissed his cheek and gripped him tightly. A tear escaped her cheek.

"Woah, woah. What's wrong? Did that Slytherin jerk hurt you?" he said, his temper already growing.

"No, no, it's not him," she said, wiping her tears off her cheeks. "James, I love him." This was the first time she had ever told him that. "Please understand. I have to go."

She left before he could say another word and only left James to sigh.

Tears were falling down her cheeks as she made her way through the dungeon. Luckily, not many were there to see her cry. She liked it better that way.

Downstairs below the library there was a door. A door her father told her about. It was the door that kept him alive for he found what he desired most…his family. His parents. The door to the Mirror of Erised.

It was a great mirror and Lily had spent many a time down here just like her father had, admiring her dream. What did she see?

She saw a girl with red hair and green eyes standing next to a man with blonde hair with grey eyes. Below them was a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Playing with the baby girl were three people. Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter. And James Sirius Potter.

Her dream was for all the people in her family to get along. Scorpius was her husband, the way she saw it. Draco Malfoy was like a father to her. All she wanted was for the rivalry to stop.

That's all she wanted.

She wanted James to get along with Scorpius. She wanted Harry to get along with Draco. She wanted peace. Unity. She wanted rid of the prejudice.

This was the only way.

Lily raised her trembling hand, pointing her wand at the mirror of Erised. Pointing it at the picture of her dream happy family. A family that couldn't exist…

Hopefully, by Lily being dead, they would see the error of their ways. They would share grief and thus, it would bond them. Harry and James would have to realize that Scorpius was a good guy if Lily went to these measures. She knew Scorpius and Draco would be more than happy to sever ties. It only took this. Just this.

Tears were running down her face. She didn't want to kill herself. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Scorpius Malfoy, but she could never marry him. Not like this. This had to be done. Oh, the tragedy. But it had to be done.

"Avada Kedavra!" she said, wincing. The green light ran towards the mirror and bounced back, hitting Lily straight in the eyes. She fell onto the floor and died, tears still on her face.

* * *

The memorial service was held at the Burrow. Scorpius Malfoy and his family were allowed to come. James was not too pleased about that but Albus was determined to fulfill Lily's wishes. This was what she wanted. The last thing that she asked him to do. He would not fail her.

It was an open casket…

Albus walked up to the casket and held her hand, looking deep into her eyes. "I won't let you down, Lily," he said with certainty. "And don't worry. I didn't." He brushed the hair behind her ears softly.

He left and went to sit down, shortly accompanied by Zinnia who took his hand in hers and gave a small smile of sorrow for him. It comforted him.

Scorpius walked up to the casket. He did not hold her hand. He did not pet her head. He simply placed his two trembling hands atop the casket and stared into her beautiful eyes, tears forming in his. "I'll never forget you, Lily. You were more than…just a…girlfriend to me. You were my best friend. My soul-mate. My little damsel in distress, always getting herself into trouble," Scorpius said, chuckling a little bit through his sobs. "I won't ever forget you, my flower. My smart, beautiful, caring flower." He folded his arms against the casket and leaned in slightly. "I think this could have been something really amazing. I loved you…I do love you. If you would have told me-" he stopped, wiping his eyes. "I never wished for you to kill yourself, Lily. I didn't know I was causing you this much pain. I'm sorry. And I know you would say that it's not my fault…but I'm still sorry. Sleep well, angel," he said, wiping the hair away from her forehead and kissed it gently, his tears dripping onto her.

He stepped away from the casket only to be confronted by James. James's expression was hard to read. He was trying to be angry, but he was also incredibly depressed.

"I'm not in the mood, James," Scorpius said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

But James said nothing. He approached Scorpius and gave him a tight hug. A long hug. A brotherly hug. When James let go, he put his hands on Scorpius's arms and sighed. "I would have been lucky…to have you as a brother-in-law, Scorpius," he told him. Scorpius and James both took their seats for the remainder of the funeral…sitting right next to each other. As equals. As friends.

After the funeral, in the background, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter shook hands.

* * *

So...this was entirely sad for me. Dunno about you people. Haha. Oh, and if you're wondering where I got the name Zinnia, Zinnia is a type of flower. I figured to just use a flower. I mean, come on. Lily. Petunia, Pansy, Lavendar, I just thought another flower name fit.


End file.
